


Foolish acts

by lyriumcat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, a bit of fluff a bit of angst, kurapika is 18 in this fic, mentions of drinking, the whole thing takes place some months after yorknew city arc screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumcat/pseuds/lyriumcat
Summary: Kurapika gets drunk and ends up waking next to someone he'd never want to be this close to.





	Foolish acts

Slow breaths. Foreign arms holding him. He barely woke up and was trying to remember what happened the previous night. Everything was mostly a blur and his head was pounding for whatever reason, except he remembered shouting. Who was he shouting at? And more importantly, by whom was he currently hugged when he had no recollection of going to sleep with another person?

Kurapika touched the other person’s hand, as if that alone would even help him in identifying who it belonged to. The stranger’s response was to slowly entwine their fingers together, which only surprised Kurapika more. Soon after, he felt a kiss at the nape of his neck followed by a sleepy ‘good morning’. The voice sounded familiar but also wrong. Shock engulfed him when he finally recognized who the person behind him was, and soon enough he was already out of bed, half the blanket covering his body while red eyes were staring at his companion.

“What the hell is going on? Why are you of all people here?” he demanded of the stranger.

“Can’t even say a good morning back and you also stole the blankets, that’s so… unnecessary this early in the morning” the other person said while yawning a few times.

“The only thing unnecessary here is you, Chrollo Lucilfer. Now answer my questions!” he was getting angrier by the minute, his mind already producing millions of scenarios that made him feel sick. Did he really sleep with the man that slaughtered his entire clan? Could he ever forgive himself for such a foolish thing? Kurapika needed answers and he needed them right now.

“You do realize this is actually MY hotel room and not yours, right? Also why are you covering yourself in the first place? You have your pants on after all.”

The boy stumbled a bit at the response he got and looked down to see that he indeed was moderately clothed and didn’t need a blanket, his next move being to toss the object in the bed, almost hitting his enemy with it in the process. “Does that mean we didn’t…?” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, merely thinking about it was horrible enough.

“Didn’t what? Fucked?” he liked messing with the boy, seeing that faint blush appearing just at the mention of the word, “no, we didn’t. We only made out and soon after that you fell asleep because of how drunk you were.”

 _That explains the headache_ , Kurapika thought to himself. It was still a mystery why he was even drinking to begin with, but he was sure he’d start remembering later in the day. Or so he hoped, at least. “How nice of you to let me sleep” a mocking tone in his voice “was I the only one drunk?”

“No, I was as well but not as bad as you since I still remember most of last night.” Chrollo finally decided to get up from the bed. He knew sleep wasn’t an option anymore because of the annoyed blond that kept staring at him like he was ready to attack any minute now. Ignoring the threatening looks, he walked past the Kurta boy and went to the bathroom so he could wake himself better with some cold water. Few minutes passed before he got back in the room, now sitting pretty close to Kurapika, a sly smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” Kurapika felt himself being close to losing his patience. The last thing he needed was this bastard messing with him more than he already did.

“Just admiring my work” he gestured towards the boy’s neck where a bruise was showing.

“The hell are you talking about?” his hand touched the spot the other was motioning at and he felt a bit of pain. He rushed to the closest mirror so he could inspect the source of the unknown pain and saw the bruise. With a glare, he turned around to face his companion: “Fuck you.”

“We were close to doing that” Chrollo winked at the boy. The situation amused him terribly. He knew he was playing with fire since the blond could snap at any moment and try to take him down. Having your nen sealed was quite the disadvantage after all, and Kurapika definitely knew he was above Chrollo right now. “So, are you going to leave or do you still wish to be around me?”

“As much as I’d love to never see your face again, I’m still curious about how I ended up with you” he was sure this was a big mistake that he’ll regret later, but no turning back now.

“Let’s see… I was at the bar minding my own business and drinking when I suddenly had the pleasure of seeing you in front of my eyes, slamming your hands on my table and shouting that you hate me. I never took you for such a drunkard, to be honest.”

The blond was mortified. His mind vaguely pictured the described scene and that only made him feel embarrassed. He made a complete fool of himself in a public place, all because he drank excessively. As if that wasn’t enough, fate decided to curse him even more with Chrollo’s presence. The universe truly hated him.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘do continue’, then. People began to stare at us so I suggested we took it outside. You just cursed me a few more times but followed my advice. Then we were out and… I guess alcohol got the best of you? I have to admit I never thought I’d get caught off guard like that, even while in the state that I was back then.” he stopped for a few seconds to stare at the other, studying his expression. Anger mixed with guilt, as expected of the boy. “You slammed me into the closest wall and started kissing me.”

“…and you responded by taking me to your hotel room? You know I’d NEVER kiss you in a normal state of mind, why would you think doing what you did would be a good idea?” he was getting angrier, his tone close to shouting.

“I was drunk, didn’t really care much about anything while in that condition.” Chrollo kept his calm demeanor regardless. He wasn’t scared of the boy after all.

Kurapika wanted to summon his chains, maybe even end the bastard’s life once and for all, but he determined not to. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, and finally turned around to leave. He didn’t need to hear anything else, it was enough. “I hope I’ll never see you again.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” The last thing he heard was a loud door slam. Now he finally had some peace and time to think about these recent events. Was it regret he felt? But regret for what, it’s not like the blond could ever forget about his revenge and simply accept what happened between them. It’s wrong, Chrollo knew. Maybe he should just go back to sleep instead of thinking about this. When he got close to the bed, something shiny on the nightstand caught his attention.

“Well… I hope he won’t miss this” he uttered to himself as he held Kurapika’s red earring in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this sounded ooc, i've had this thing written for like a month now lmao and i finally decided to publish it. i might write another chapter for this fic, we'll see. special thanks to @piyo_nii <3


End file.
